Mirrors and the Truth They Show
by Madelyn Hatter
Summary: A man who cares for a woman unable to care for herself. To the World she is the strong one, the calloused one. But the truth is that she is weak and he cares for her. But the partiers do not know and never will, and today her words make his long hard life seem worth it.
1. Just an Ordinary Day

**AN. This will either be a one shot or a series depending on how much time I have to work on it because I have a show coming up and then there is college and work and life so yeah but I love you guys. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wonderland **

Morris entered the Hatters workshop climbing the stairs to her room, dinner in hand. When her reached the room he found the door ajar, bolts of fabric strewn around the room, hats torn to shreds, thread pulled off its spool, the room was a mess and there was the Hatter sitting in the midst of it shaking like a leaf in a hurricane. Her hair torn out in some places, and a needle in one hand furiously jabbing it in to her opposite arm muttering incoherently to her self. Marius placed her food down and walked over to her, prying the needle from her hand and throwing it across the room he pulled her towards him holding her close as he waited for the shaking to stop "it's alright Hatter, it's okay Morris is here and he's not going to let anything happen to you ever." And there he stayed. Finally she fell asleep as the dawn broke, he placed her into bed and quietly left the room.

Mornings where always hard for them, Morris would make breakfast and wait to eat till Hatter came down stairs. Dark circles under her eyes, hair sticking all over the place and looking like death had wormed over. He would shove a cup of tea into her hands and coax her to eat. Then as she pushed her food around her plate he would wash dishes. Covering the white porcelain in a thin layer of suds and washing them off and then down the drain. He would set the tea table, wash their clothes and then head back to the table where Hatter sat.

Morris would pick up her fork and coax her to eat just a few more bites. After about 10 bites sometimes less. He would shove another bite in her mouth and she would spit it back at him laughing. Then he would laugh too. He would iron clothes as she washed, and help her get dressed. Lacing her corset, and tying her boots then finally placing her hat on her head and a kiss on her cheek as the first partiers arrived.

But this morning was different he could feel it as they where about to exit their house Hatter pulled him close threading her fingers through his dreadlocks, placing her lips very close to his, she leaned in and kissed him. "Morris, I don't know what I would do with out you. Your my rock, my anchor, and with out you I am lost." Morris stared at her stunned "oh and Morris one more thing, remember that time Jack said I did not have a heart?" "Yes, of course I do I almost killed him" Morris said placing his hand on hers. "Well he was right, then I did not have a heart but I do now, your my heart. You are my home." And with those words he placed one more kiss on her lips and hurried out to the Tea Party.


	2. Eisoptrophobia

A.N. Okay here is the next chapter, I am starting a new story, that is actually an assignment for college that I will post soon. I hope you like this and I would like feed back as I wrote this in a fit of madness and it may be word vomit Disclaimer: I do not own Wonderland, I wish I did I would like my own Kate Shindle Same grey room, same grey world. Hatter sat in the corner of her office running her hands over the frayed seems of her jacket thoughts alternating between wondering if she should fix it and weather or not she should get up and do something lest Morris decide to come looking for her. The latter thought won and she rose shakily, blood pounding in her ears, her vision blurry and her hand coming in to contact with a smooth cold surface "it's too late in the year for ice" she turned placing her hand on the chair runner for added grip turning around she came face to face with the one thing that could make her poisoned blood freeze in her veins. She froze staring unblinking at the ornate frame and clear glass within it. She pressed her fingers to the smooth surface reaching out to touch the glass. Her oily fingers leaving a smudge but what she was seeing was worse then anything she imagined. Staring into the mirror she had imagined a hideous face staring back at her but instead there was nothing, no face or hair. Nothing just the glassy reflective surface staring back at her reflecting the room back at her as if she was not there. She stood just starring for a long time, till she heard the door open behind her. Morris entered his hair tied back and his shirt soaked with water from the dishes "Hatter everything okay you've been distant since Alice arrived." She turned to look at him "fine" she breathed, running her fingers through her hair. "I'm fine Morris, really. But I understand if this is too much for you. I give you permission to leave if you wish to stop being the March Hare." Hatter spoke softly as if worried that if she raised her voice that Morris would disappear. "No! I mean I want to stay Hatter, I've never been anything else but your march Hare and frankly I don't think I'd ever want to be." He said crossing over, he looked down at the mirror "I thought I got rid of this, I'm sorry Hatter I'll dispose of this right away." Before she could stop him he left mirror in hand to get rid of it. 


	3. Agony of the Morning After

**A.N. Insert typical Madelyn style authors note **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! If you think I do then your Bonkers, completely off you head. But then again so am I. **

She sunk down on the bed, their cloths scattered around the room, the windows opened allowing the cool night air to caress her skin. She flushed bright red and turned away from him, even though he was fast asleep she could feel him judging her. She never told him she'd never done this before, in fact she'd never told anyone. But no one needed to know especially now that she had done it.

She stood, the pain in her legs and groin was rather unpleasant, but as she began to walk the feeling of needing to hide over came the unpleasantness. Now every time he touched her she would think of this moment. He stirred, moving around in bed appearing to react to the fact that the sun was beginning to rise. She left her things and hurried to her room, she was so helpless somedays, relying on Morris for everything and now how could she with out feeling like this! What if she became pregnant!? The words swam around her head as the came up with that thought _whore,_ _slut. E_verything could go wrong because she was reckless and feeling lonely.

She slipped into the bathroom, and turned the water on. Allowing it to sear and blister her skin. She washed with fervor, scrubbing her skin raw. Leaving the bathroom she dressed, struggling with her corset strings, an arm circled around her waist and a hand pulled them taught until she had trouble breathing. "You left this morning is something wrong." Hatter shook her head, but then spoke "do think less of me because of what we did?" He held her hand in his and comforted her "Why would I think less of you? I had a wonderful time last night, I feel like my love for you has grown even more now." She blushed "I'm glad you don't think I'm a _slut._" Morris eyes widened "why would you think, that I would think that?" She shrugged tears forming in her eyes. He sat motioning for her to sit on his lap. She complied, leaning into him. "Morris, I can't say I love you because I not quite sure how to but you are my heart and I never want to loose you. Promise me you will never leave me!" Morris nodded "I'll never leave you." but his words where hollow echoing through the room.


End file.
